Unexpected Surprise
by ICanHearPokemon'sVoices
Summary: Hana, Luna, and Marluxia return to Death City to see the others and run into Kid and Crona who are heading to the daycare. KidxCrona. Yaoi. Rated for...well, I can't tell you. It'll ruin the story.


Unexpected Surprise

**For my 100th fic! :3 Whee~! This is a sequel to Bruises and Bitemarks! :) Can't tell you too much, but I hope you find it adorable.**

**I don't own Soul Eater, but I do own Kronos, Hana, and Luna.**

**Read and Review, please. :D**

* * *

Luna and Hana wanted to go visit Death City again to say hello to Kid and the others. In their late twenties, the two were still dating but were not married like their parents had been around their age. When Marluxia heard the two were going to Death City, he practically begged to come with them, holding onto Hana's legs and sobbing, saying he wanted to see everyone again too. Hana said he could come just because it embarrassed her at how her father was still such a child even at fifty.

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Sun." Marluxia said, waving to the laughing sun as he, Hana, and Luna headed toward Shibusen.

"Dad, quit it." Hana sighed. "It's just the sun."

"There are two souls coming toward us." Marluxia suddenly said, his face serious before he suddenly perked up. "Oh, it's Kid-chan and Crona-chan!"

Just as he said that, Crona and Kid appeared, walking toward the trio.

"Huh?" Kid stopped when he saw them before he gave a smile. "Hello again, Hana. Luna. And Lumaria."

"Wow, you two got married, huh?" Hana asked when she noticed the rings on both Crona's and Kid's fingers. "Cool."

"That's not all that's happened." Crona said with a faint smile and Hana could see that his usually wavering soul was just a bit stronger and more sturdy.

"Where were you two heading?" Marluxia asked.

"The daycare." Kid answered. "Want to come with?"

"Yeah." Hana nodded while Luna did the same.

"Come on then." Kid began to walk with Crona beside him and the three outsiders behind them.

* * *

"Wow, there are a lot of kids here, aren't there?" Hana asked when the group came to a small playground with a school sitting behind it.

Luna glanced at her, wondering if she were hinting at something, but decided to just ignore it.

"Yes, there are." Crona said as Kid glanced around.

"Ah, I found him." The Shinigami said when he spotted someone. "Kronos! Come here!"

A young boy around two glanced at Kid and smiled when he saw him and Crona.

The boy had pink hair cut like Kid's with three white lines cutting across the right side of his hair, blue eyes that grew into a darker blue near the pupil and a gold ring around the outer edge of his eyes. He was wearing black Capri's with a white T-shirt.

The boy, Kronos, ran toward the group only to trip cutely and fall to the ground. He stood up, brushed himself off, and continued trotting toward Kid and Crona only to trip once more. He repeated the process of cleaning himself off and running toward the group.

Kronos stopped in front of Crona, holding up his arms impatiently.

"Mama, mama!" he said sweetly, bouncing up and down eagerly.

" 'Mama'?" Marluxia repeated while Hana giggled and Luna rolled his eyes. "What does- -ohmygod! You two had a kid? !"

"It was unexpected." Kid said as Crona picked up Kronos. "We didn't know it would happen."

"It happens here too? ! What- -wait…you two are married….that's your kid….ahh! I'm a grandpa? ! I'm too young to be a grandpa! I'm only 50!"

"He's kinda cute." Hana said while ignoring the fact that her father's soul was practically leaving his body in his panic. "Like a mini-Crona but with Kid's lines."

"Yes, that's what we thought." Kid nodded. "He has no weapon as of yet, but he does have a personality much like Crona's."

The Shinigami patted Kronos's head.

"But my bravery and protectiveness of friends."

"We have no idea if he has my Black Blood or not." Crona said as he shook his head while Kronos pulled on Kid's hair. "It has yet to show itself if he does in fact have it."

"You've lost your stutter." Luna said.

Crona nodded. "Yes."

"He's so adorable." Hana said, ruffling Kronos's hair. "Very cute. So he's a half-Witch, half-Shinigami?"

"Yeah." Kid said. "Father was happy for us even though he didn't approve of our relationship at first."

"That's good." Hana leaned back with a grin. "Take good care of him."

"We will." Kid nodded while Crona did the same.

"We should go now." Hana said, grabbing her dad by the back of his shirt and beginning to walk away. "See you later."

"Bye." Crona said while Kid and Kronos waved.

Luna and Hana waved back.

"That was an unexpected surprise." Hana said as Luna opened up a Dark Portal and looked down at Marluxia. "I think dad died from the shock, though."

* * *

**Poor Marluxia. :/ He didn't think it'd happen to Kid and Crona too. :3 Anyway, hope you enjoyed this special 100th fic! :D Because I had fun with it even though it is a bit short. :)**

**And yes, Kid, Crona, and Hana are around 26. If Kronos is two, then Crona had him when he was 24. Still better than how Spirit did, having Maka at 18. :/ Oh well. And yes, the time lag or whatever it's called is gone so now Crona, Kid, and the others will age normally or whatever. :) Though I can always change the ages just for the hell of it, though I'll try not to if I continue doing stuff like this.**

**Anyway, Read and Review, please.**


End file.
